A Beginning of Sorts
by fei.fie.fo.fum
Summary: a meeting of spirits, researching humanity. a scholar and his holy friend with their endless debate of the secular life style. mix, shake well, and what do you get? a complicated story line. SS and ET... in a very weird way.


AN: i really shouldn't be doing this, i hate it when others do it, but my mind refuses to concnetrate on my other fic. it's so wrong. anywho, this story was based off a chinese legend about snakes. i am going to tailor it to my tastes. this thing is going to be ET and SS. i have this weird idea of combining my two fics into this gigantic series that's really weird and twisted, but hey that's me. if that disturbs you, read this first than give me crap. oh, the tale begins before the time of Clow, to clear things up mates. and how is it ET and SS this way? find out, i ain't telling except in me narration, aye!

An Introduction of Sorts

It wasn't safe in these times for a maiden to travel alone in this country. Creatures of magic and sorcery ran amok, causing mischief (if of the kind disposition) and bringing death (if they are of the not so kind variety). But there she was, walking through the country side without a care in the world, a firm slender wrist attached to a hand that grasped an umbrella firmly with slight digits, settling it over her right shoulder. Her long silken tresses glinted in the sunlight, the part that was not hidden from the prying sun's eyes. Her gown, at a glance, seemed plain enough; on closer inspection however, there were colorful designs that would hypnotize the unwary. The cloth was as smooth as silk and fit snugly upon her body, yet still allowing for maximum freedom in movement.

From the crook of her left arm swung a wicker basket, the hand supporting the base of the umbrella. The young maid was pretty indeed, her porcelain white skin had a healthy glow to it; no face paints dared to mar these features. She was singing softly to herself, eyes closed as if she had no care in the world.

A tiny, nondescript sparrow watched from a sakura tree as this woman blithely walked through the country side, caring not a whit for her own welfare. The sparrow's beady black eyes were glued to this woman in fascination. The sparrow's eyes were peculiar, if one really cared to look, for they glinted with an emerald cast, not the usual deep brown. It hopped down to a lower branch for a closer look. The woman passed by underneath, still singing and seemed blithely unaware of the fact that she was being watched intently.

Hopping down on to the dirt trail, the sparrow quickly took on the form of an innocent looking mouse, nondescript as always, save the greenish cast to her eyes.

Scampering on ahead of the woman, the mouse watched her, utterly fascinated. When the woman passed her again, the mouse scampered ahead once more, watching the woman's approach intently.

Was this woman stupid in the head? Maybe that's why she didn't notice her. Or maybe she heard some absurd rumor about how ignoring the wildlife would protect her from misfortune of any kind on this road. The wee little mouse scoffed, albeit cutely and on the rather small scale, to herself. If she intended to harm anyone, than she could do it just as easily to a traveler not paying attention to the wildlife as one who did.

The mouse, as one might have guessed, was a spirit of magic, wild and usually untamable. This spirit usually caused only small bits of mischief, teasing human warriors into sparring match which was obviously in her favor and then running off to laugh away the day. She was also partial to filching food from travelers from time to time. They may find that they had 'misplaced' their food somewhere, somehow. On the overall scale, she was only an imp in deeds though she was capable of far more than that.

However this time she was planning something big on her scale mischief. She would give this unwary traveler a surprise shower, and the fact that the traveler had an umbrella made it that much better. She would have still done it if the maid didn't have an umbrella; a little water never hurt anyone anyway.

Gathering her powers to herself, the little mouse steeled herself for the magic she was about to perform. It wasn't everyday that she summoned clouds of rain from the clear blue sky, this was probably the most mischief she had ever caused with her powers alone. Her little self mentally prepared, the mouse thrust her powers into the sky.

From out of nowhere, storm clouds whipped themselves into existence. They presently made their presence known as they rained down upon everything in sight. The countryside was quickly drenched and the lady's umbrella seemed a feeble defense against such an onslaught. The winds worked themselves into a frenzy, whipping around furiously. However, the maiden stood there unperturbed, her umbrella was not lost to the winds and not a drop of water stained her plain looking articles.

The tiny mouse stared in shock and awe. A human can _do_ that?

The woman sighed and calmly folded up her umbrella, and still not a drop of moisture so much as touched her clothes without her say-so. Turning her delicate nose heavenward, the girl stared the clouds down, and the clouds, being wise from long years of travel, quietly made themselves scarce. The winds died down and sunlight touched the countryside once more.

The tiny mouse could only continue to stare, her awe and shock doubled. A human can do _that_?

Turning to the little mouse on the ground, amethyst eyes frowned in a most paternal chiding manner down upon the mouse. The little mouse shifted uncomfortably, as if she had been caught by her mother with her paw in the cheese jar.

"Now, my wee little mouse spirit, why do you wish to bring such mischief upon me?" whispered the young lady, her voice sonorous. The mouse had a most absurd voice entering her little mind, telling her to cause more mischief just so she would chide her all the more with that musical voice.

The she-spirit quickly regained her composure, if one considered quick to be five seconds of time after an almost hungry look for more, trying her utmost to look like a she-spirit. The young maid looked upon the she-spirit's escapades with a wryly amused look upon her face. Her left brow was arched perfectly, the little spirit had to put much effort into looking away from that beautifully arched brow; it was just so _there_. And it was a perfect arch.

"So, is this how you want to play it, hmmm?" asked the woman, amusement coloring every syllable. "Alright then, two can play at this." With that, the purple-eyed maiden whispered an incantation, like chimes that were muffled by distance.

"Hoe!" squeaked the mouse turned maid. Honey-colored hair, cropped short (to her ears really), crowned her head. A set chin rode below a small but full pink mouth. A stubborn nose warned others that underneath the cute packaging was a fiery spirit that was unquenchable. Large, emerald eyes finished this portrait of female beauty and the thing was, on any other face, these eyes would look plain weird, but somehow, they managed to complement the ethereal beauty here instead of making it awkward.

However, the head was not the only thing that was human now, the body was too. And the body, suffice it to say, was currently stark naked. Her breasts were hidden from view, but one could tell they weren't over the top larger than life ballasts, more of the pert type. Her figure was slight with well toned muscles on her limbs and torso. The skin covering it all was healthy peach, with a hint of sun to it. Overall, it was a very pretty sight to behold.

The has-been-mouse spirit was surprised to say the least. She had never met anyone who could force her to change shape. She had never considered taking on human shape ever, but this body… it felt so right. She had been compelled to take on human guise and almost instinctively, it seemed to her, she slipped into this one.

The lady likewise was looking at every inch of skin she could lay eyes on. _My, my, what an exquisite physique…_ mused the pair of amethyst as they roamed. _Her features are so…intriguing. And she is quite an interesting character…_. Making up her mind on the spot, the elegant lady extended a hand toward the girl-spirit before her.

"Come, child, let me take you to my dwelling." The girl-spirit cocked her head to the side. She was so adorable, squealed the pale skinned lady silently to herself. "We should give you a name… what would be good?" pondered the lady aloud.

Eyes wandering around, searching for inspiration, they finally landed on the honey-sweet strands once more; more specifically, on the cheery blossom petals that were tangled in the sweet mess. "Sakura, your name shall be Sakura," declared the eccentric beauty in triumph. The newly dubbed Sakura only cocked her head to the other side as her eyes stared blankly in reply. The pale beauty couldn't help it, she squealed in delight, wishing for the like of her to have something to record the cuteness before her.

AN: so is it hopeless and should i give up or what? tell me how you feel. you must have feelings of some sort. can you figure out where i'm going with this or no?


End file.
